onmyojifandomcom-20200223-history
Kaze Tachinu
風立ちぬ（起风了）is Kaze Tachinu or The Wind Rises. Lyrics and melody by Machiya, arrangement by Machiya and Wagakki Band. The song is track 9 in in their 5th album Otonoe. Introduction According to the lyricist Machiya, the topic of the song describes the changing of winter to spring, and as the seasons go by, people also gradually develop. Thus, the meaning would be fitting with the gentle theme of "Onmyoji: Heian Monogatari."http://yys.163.com/news/official/20180615/22592_759522.html Lyrics TV Size |-|JP Lyrics= 遠く幼い頃に見てた 母の背丈の高さより今は 大きくなつて実を付けて 私は今此処に立つてます しゃなりしゃなり街並みを行く ひゆるりふわり北風立ちぬ 遠く離れてても、時が行こうとも いつでも笑つて居られるのは 大事な昨日があるから 明日も私で居られる |-|JP Transcription = tōku osanai koro ni mi teta haha no setake no taka-sa yori ima wa ōkiku natte mi o tsukete watashi wa ima koko ni tattemasu shanari shanari machinami o yuku hi yururi fuwari kita kazetachinu tōku hanaretete mo, toki ga yukoutomo itsu demo waratte i rareru no wa daijina kinō ga arukara ashita mo watashi de i rareru |-|CN Lyrics= 在遥远过去幼小时看到 比母亲身高更高的大树 现在长出了硕大的果实 而我现在就站在了此处 身穿着华衣 漫步于街巷 轻轻柔柔地 北风已吹起 即使相隔 纵然时逝 无论何时依然能保持微笑 正是由于重要的过去存在 明天也能作为自己存在 |-|CN Transcription= zài yáoyuǎn guòqù yòu xiǎoshí kàn dào bǐ mǔqīn shēngāo gēng gāo de dà shù xiànzài zhǎng chūle shuòdà de guǒshí ér wǒ xiànzài jiù zhàn zài liǎo cǐ chù shēn chuānzhuó huáyī, mànbù yú jiē xiàng qīngqīngróuróu de, běi fēng yǐ chuī qǐ jíshǐ xiānggé, zòngrán shí shì wúlùn hé shí yīrán néng bǎochí wéixiào zhèng shì yóuyú zhòngyào de guòqù cúnzài míngtiān yě néng zuòwéi zìjǐ cúnzài |-|ENG Translation = In the distant past, when I was young, I saw A large tree that was taller than my mother Now it has borne sturdy fruit And I am standing here Gracefully strolling down the street Leisurely, softly, the north wind rises Even when apart, even as time flows by Maintaining a faint smile no matter when Is because the important yesterday existed Tomorrow I can exist for myself too Full |-|JP Lyrics= 遠く幼い頃に見てた 母の背丈の高さより今は 大きくなって実を付けて 私は今此処に立ってます しゃなりしゃなり街並みを行く ひゅるりふわり北風立ちぬ 遠く離れてても、時が行こうとも いつでも笑って居られるのは 大事な過去があるから 明日も私で居られる 音も立てずに過ぎてゆく 数え切れない程の思い出に いつも笑顔を絶やさずに さよならまたいつか会う日まで 矢継ぎ早に足取り軽く 胸の奥に 認（したた）めた地図 遠く離れてても、時が行こうとも いつでも笑って居られるのは 大事な昨日があるから 何度躓いても、涙溢（こぼ）れても それでも笑って居られるのは 眩い明日があるから 私は私で居られる |-|JP Transcription = tōku osanai koro ni mi teta haha no setake no taka-sa yori ima wa ōkiku natte mi o tsukete watashi wa ima koko ni tattemasu shanari shanari machinami o yuku hi yururi fuwari kita kazetachinu tōkuhanaretete mo, toki ga yukōtomo itsu demo waratte i rareru no wa daijina kinō ga arukara ashita mo watashi de i rareru oto mo tatezu ni sugite yuku kazoekirenai hodo no omoide ni itsumo egao o tayasazu ni sayonara mata itsuka au hi made yatsugibaya ni ashidori karuku mune no oku ni shitata meta chizu tōku hanaretete mo, toki ga yukōtomo itsu demo waratte i rareru no wa daijina kinō ga arukara nando tsumazuite mo, namida ko bo rete mo sore demo waratte i rareru no wa mabayui ashitagāru kara watashi wa watashi de i rareru |-|CN Lyrics= 在遥远过去幼小时看到 比母亲身高更高的大树 现在长出了硕大的果实 而我现在就站在了此处 身穿着华衣 漫步于街巷 轻轻柔柔地 北风已吹起 即使相隔 纵然时逝 无论何时依然能保持微笑 正是由于重要的过去存在 明天也能作为自己存在 无声无息地就离我而去 细数不清的过往回忆中 无论何时你都笑口常开 再见了到我们再次相遇 一步接一步 履伐仍轻盈 胸中深藏着 熟知的地图 即使远离 纵然时逝 无论何时依然能保持微笑 正是由于重要的过去存在 就算跌倒 尽管落泪 即便如此还是能保持微笑 正是由于耀眼的明天存在 自己还能作为自己存在 |-|CN Transcription= zài yáoyuǎn guòqù yòu xiǎoshí kàn dào bǐ mǔqīn shēngāo gēng gāo de dàshù xiànzài zhǎng chūle shuòdà de guǒshí ér wǒ xiànzài jiù zhàn zài liǎo cǐ chù shēn chuānzhuó huáyī, mànbù yú jiēxiàng qīngqīngróuróu de, běifēng yǐ chuī qǐ jíshǐ xiānggé, zòngrán shí shì wúlùn hé shí yīrán néng bǎochí wéixiào zhèng shì yóuyú zhòngyào de guòqù cúnzài míngtiān yě néng zuòwéi zìjǐ cúnzài wúshēng wúxī dì jiù lí wǒ ér qù xì shǔ bù qīng de guòwǎng huíyì zhōng wúlùn hé shí nǐ dōu xiào kǒu cháng kāi zàijiànle dào wǒmen zàicì xiāngyù yībù jiē yībù, lǚ fá réng qīngyíng xiōngzhōng shēn cáng zhe, shúzhī dì dìtú jíshǐ yuǎnlí, zòngrán shí shì wúlùn hé shí yīrán néng bǎochí wéixiào zhèng shì yóuyú zhòngyào de guòqù cúnzài jiùsuàn diédǎo, jǐnguǎn luò lèi jíbiàn rúcǐ háishì néng bǎochí wéixiào zhèng shì yóuyú yàoyǎn de míngtiān cúnzài zìjǐ hái néng zuòwéi zìjǐ cúnzài |-|ENG Translation = In the distant past, when I was young, I saw A large tree that was taller than my mother Now it has borne sturdy fruit And I am standing here Gracefully strolling down the street Leisurely, softly, the north wind rises Even when apart, even as time flows by Maintaining a faint smile no matter when Is because the important past existed Tomorrow I can exist for myself too Leaving me without a trace nor word In the countless memories of the past Being able to smile no matter when Goodbye until we meet again One step after another, treading still so lightly A familiar map, hidden deep inside my breast Even when leaving, even as time flows by Maintaining a faint smile no matter when Is because the important past existed Even if I fall, in spite of shedding tears Even so, still maintaining a faint smile Is because the dazzling tomorrow exists I can still exist for myself Links * Short PV (Weibo) * Short PV (Bilibili) * Full PV (Bilibili) References